Winter's Tale
by Goldmoon Reader
Summary: Winter Jackson was a broken human, she suffered from a defective heart and emotional abuse. However when she met the Cullens .. her life changed and so did theirs. She now relates her life story to her friend Janelle.
1. Chapter 1

It's been many years since I had went back to my old home, in Forks with my good old family, the Cullen's. I was living in a town called Lasersea in a small island just of cost near Alaska for some years now. I was turning exactly 100 years today, the day I have been changed and my dear little vampire friend Is coming to see me she had been turned some years now but she thinks of me as her best friend almost like her sister.

*Ding dong*………………..

*knock knock* ……………………

"Winter, are you in here?" "Boo!"

"AH! Winter, please don't do that and get down from the ceiling before you loose grip!" I jumped down from the ceiling and greeted my dear friend.

Her name is Janelle and her name always reminded me about my family since my adoptive mother name is Bella.

"So how are you? Are you doing well in your studies?" "Yes Winter I am. So today you're officially 100 years old aren't you?" "Yep and I didn't changed a bit" I said giggling while I walked with her inside of my house.

We sat on the couch and talked about Janelle's education since she didn't get to finish when she was human. She began to look at me with querying eyes and I had begun to worry. "Is everything alright?" I had asked her. "Yes, everything is fine but I had always wanted to ask you something and I don't know if it will be alright to ask" "Its ok you can ask, I promise to answer it in the best way that I can," "Are you sure?" "Yes, ask away" "Ok you said it"

"What happen to you when you were a human? What was the reason as to why you were turned in to a vampire?"

"Um you don't have to answer if you don't want to"… "No, no it's ok I'll tell you but you I'm warning you, you might get sleepy because I'm not that much of a story teller" "I'm sure I can keep up" she said smiling joyfully.

"It all started 83 years ago, just when I have now moved down to Forks. I moved here alone with my aunt who wasn't really much of the loving type." "My parents died when I was the age of 5 and ever since I have been living with my aunt." "I was now turning 17 and my aunt always made me do all of the household tasks while she went out with her boyfriends." I paused to look at Janelle.

She looked at me like she wanted to burst out laughing but she held it in.

"It was my first day of high school in Forks." I continued. "The place was very wet and slippery, I was lucky enough not to slip and fall like I usually do. I arrived at school early enough to get my schedule list that had all my classes in it. I was doing Biology, Geography, Language, Literature and some others that I can't remember right now, but i was mostly science subjects." "I was on my way to class, when I spotted them, looking ever so beautiful and mysterious. There were eight of them, their skin was so smooth and pale, they were walking right pass me, down the walk way to class. I took a quick glace at one off them and she was going to the same class, Language." I said and paused for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella point of view**

I stood by my large window and stared out searching for something that I was missing, something that I felt I had to do and somewhere I had to be. Then it struck me, like a small shock, and I remembered only one name, Winter. I jumped down from the window and ran to meet Edward, to remind him about Winter.

"Edward?"

"Yes love, I'm over here with Jasper and Emmett."

"Hey guys, um, Edward do you know what day it is today?"  
"Yes I do. Today is the day that I'm wrestling with Jasper and Emmett, hence the reason why I'm with them."

"No you big dumb head, today is Winter's Birthday."

"Oh no, how could I forget, damn it."

"Edward!" I called out to him as he ran towards the woods.

"Who's Winter?" Emmett asked giggling

I stood there and folded my right fist, tight.

"Emmett, I think you should run" Jasper said laughing

I exhaled deeply and then spoke in a clam voice.

"Do you remember a few decades ago, we befriend a girl whom Edward said that she resembles his mother? You were really close to her Emmett."

"Yes I do remember Bella, how could I ever forget her?" he said sarcastically and started to laugh. I just nodded and started to walk away when I heard a soft, high voice, calling out to me, I turn to see it was Alice.

"Hey Bella, you need a new sweater or a jacket, so I'm taking you shopping, Ok"

"Alice, what do I need a new jacket for in any case?"

"Because we, all of us, are going to visit Winter, Today, so hurry up we don't have much time left.

We got in to her car and drove off to the mall. As we travel along, my memories of Winter came back to me. I remember her beautiful sliver, blond hair, ever so shinny. She had pale colored skin, but it was not as pale as ours. She had a slim tall figure, the same height as me.

She meant everything to me and Edward. She was like my own adopted daughter, even though I have Renesmee, Winter was something a bit more. She was very special to my entire family.

Yes, she was human, she was a very sick human, her blood wasn't strong and each time we were around we didn't feel the need to have human blood, she helped us a lot, especially Jasper.

I was suddenly awakened from my daze with a phone call. It was Edward.

**Edward point of view **

After Bella reminded me about Winter, I ran towards the woods and sat on a tree, I began to think. I sat there and thought about what to do, Bella and I are much attached to her and I didn't want to just call her, then what do I do, I asked myself.

I jump down form the tree and I ran to catch up with Bella, to tell her what my plans were but when I arrived, I didn't see her so I ran straight to Carlisle and told him to make preparations to fly to Alaska, we're going to visit Winter.

I quickly dialed Bella's phone number and called her.

"Hello Edward" she said with a confused voice.

"Hey love, listen, we're going to visit Winter this evening so be ready, Ok"

"Yea I know, Alice told me she saw you talking Carlisle in her vision and she dragged me and Rose to go shopping with her to get some new jackets and cloths"

"Ok, enjoy you're time I'll see you later Ok bye, love you".

After that I ran upstairs to my room and waited for Bella to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter's point of view**

While I paused, I smiled in the remembering Bella.

"Her beautiful topaz eyes and her reddish – brownish hair were the first things that I noticed of her. I was actually admiring her beauty while I walked to English class. It was my first subject for the day."

"You know vampires really do dazzle people, and the Cullens were exactly the same. They were so beautiful and sweet. I wish you could meet them Janelle, they're such a lovely family. I don't know how I would have gotten through High school and my horrible aunt with out them." I said looking at Janelle and smiling.

"Hmm, seems to me that your life was kind of a mess with your aunt. Oh yes, I would love to meet them, the Cullens. Do you think they have any new members added to their family by now?" she said with the mischievous look in her eyes.

"No Janelle, I doubt they have any new members. They are very particular with their members. You see, they don't just bite people for absolutely no reason; they only change a human who has no other choice or has no second chance. They hardly ever change humans. I always said to myself that I am lucky that they had changed me but I still just don't know why they did it, sure yes, I knew them but I was never really sure why."

"Ok. Hey don't get sidetrack, continue you're story, I am waiting to hear the rest you know."

"Ok Janelle." I put my hand on my forehead in remembrance of what had happen and continued to tell my story.

"While I was walking to class, I kept taking glances at the beautiful girl until something happen. I tripped over my own shoe and my books were all over the floor. I groaned as I got up to pick them up but I was greeted with a pale white hand and a very tall pale boy with topaz eyes and beautiful, wild bronze hair looking ever so beautiful."

"You need a hand there Ms. Jackson?" said the beautiful boy, as I was pulled up by the girl. "Err… Umm…. Thank you for your help, that was really kind of you."

"I'm sure it was no problem at all Winter." said the beautiful girl.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" I had asked the beautiful girl.

"Everyone knows your name sweetie, by the way, I'm Bella and this is Edward." She said as she pointed to the boy.

"Hello Winter." Edward said handing me my books.

"Err, Hello Edward, thank you for picking up my books."

"It was no problem at all." He said smiling.

He then took Bella's hand and walked in class. They both sat together and I had to wait for my English teacher, Mr. Banner to come. When he came, I handed him my slip and he showed me to a seat next to a boy who was fair and had black hair with light brown eyes. His name was Ryan Newton.

"Hey there, I'm Ryan. You must be the new girl, Winter right? That's a weird, cool name." He said smiling. "Um yeah, and it's, nice to meet you Ryan."

I then moved my hand away from my face and continue to speak to Janelle.

"English class was easy. I then had Geography which was my worst subject of all. I never liked it, yet somehow, I passed it. Ryan was in that class as well so I wasn't really alone. He introduced me to some of his friends as the day progressed and then it was finally lunch. He also invited me to sit with him and his friends at their lunch table. While I was talking to a girl name Annala Stanley, I glanced towards the canteen door and at the moment I saw them again. They where walking in pairs. I then turned to Annala and asked her about them."

"Those are the Cullen's. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like two years ago or something." She paused for a second and started again. "The blonde, tallish girl is Rosalie; she's with the big dark hair boy, Emmett. The next two are Alice, the dark, spiky hair girl; she looks like a pixie to me. She's with Jasper, the blonde haired boy. Next we have Renesmee, the brown – reddish hair girl; she's with Jacob the cute one with black hair. Finally we have Bella and Edward. Bella's the girl with reddish – brownish hair with the blue sweater on and Edward is the tall, handsome bronze hair boy." She paused for a moment to move her hair away from her face and ate a spoon full of food before she continued to talk while I watched them gracefully walk to their table and sit down.

"It's kind of weird," she said with a slight disgusted look on her face.

"What's weird?" I asked.

"Them being together, but they are all adopted but I guess it's okay" she said and then stop talking to me and turn towards Ryan again. I took one quick glance at them; for they were so beautiful I had to once again sneak a glance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter's point of view.**

"At that last glance I took, Edward motioned his index finger in commandment for me to join them. I hesitated for a while but I got over it and walked towards with a slight smile on my face."

"Umm …. You called me Edward?" I asked when I finally reached his table.

"Yes, I did." He said looking at me and he then patted the chair next to him, inviting me to sit with them. I gracefully sat down on the chair and Edward began to talk.

"So Winter, I'll like to introduce you to my family. These are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob and you've already met Bella."

"Very nice to meet you all." I said in order to be polite and not afraid of saying something embarrassing.

At first when I glanced at his sibling when I was sitting with Annala, their faces looked as if they were a little annoyed at something especially Jasper but he looked more like if he was in pain. Since I was near and close to them, they were all relaxed and smiling and some how I felt as is if I was surrounded by my own family.

My mother, father and my sister died in a car accident. My poor little sister, she was only just a few months old. The Cullens talked to me like they knew I since childhood and I did too but I was thinking of my family. At that moment, tears weld up in my eyes and then began to flow. I quickly bent my head down to hide them away but it didn't stay hidden for long.

The Cullens stop talking and focused their attention on me. When I realized that happen, I wiped my tears on my sleeves of my shirt and turn to them with a smile. Edward then turns to Bella for a second and then turns to me once again.

"Are you okay Winter?" he asked with concern.

"Yes" I said but my voiced was stilled shaky.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "You can tell us anything you want, we are here for you now." He then said as if he knew something was bothering me.

"It's nothing much, I was just remembering my family."

"You miss home, don't you?" he asked

"No, that's not why I miss them. You see, they died 12 years ago along with my baby sister. We met in a car accident, I was five at that time, but some how I managed to survive the crash and I was given to my fathers' sister, my aunt. And seeing you all like this reminds me of my time with my family. For 12 years I had to put up with my horrible aunt. She's a drunk and a drug addict. When she's drunk she usually curse me a lot more than she does when she does sees the housed tidy and dinner is on the table. She never does anything around the house but I really don't mind having to do the chores. We moved down here because she found herself a boyfriend, who thinks she loves him but she only loves his money and he still hasn't seen that yet." I then looked to see their faces.

"Have you ever tried talking to her about her attitude towards you dear?" Bella said as came next to me and then put her hands on my shoulder but I rejoiced it and shrugged it off. I couldn't let them know everything that was going on in my life, 'if I told them that I was abused, would they called the police?' I asked myself. At the thought of it I hesitated and quickly got up and began to speak.

"I am very sorry. You all have been so nice to me but I have to go. I don't want to be late for my next class. It was very nice to meet you all, good bye."

I walked away form them and began to run when I was out of the cafeteria building. I ran until I reached building 4, where I had biology next. I stopped a few feet away form the building and dropped on my knees and began to cry again.

"Why did they have to be so kind to me? Not many people ever did, they usually treat me as if I were disgusted but why them?" I said as I cried in sobs. Sure Ryan and his friends were too but they Cullens were different, it felt as if I had to be with them, I belong with them. My cries were soft, so no one heard me. The bell rang to start class a short while after.

I got to my feet and wiped away my tears and hurried to class. I stopped at the door to wipe my face again. I then opened the door and to my bombshell, Edward and Bella were in the same class. My eyes weld up again but at that moment, Mr. Cope, our biology teacher, walked in. I waited for him to take his seat and then I went up to him and handed him my slip and showed me to a seat next to a blond boy.

Our desk was right beside Edward and Bellas'. I sat down looked away form Bella and Edward. I didn't feel hate for them. I was just confused. Why did they care about me so much, more than I do for myself. I turned to the blond boy and said "Hi, my name is Winter." The boy watched me with a disgusted look. 'Oh great, ugly troll treatment began once more!' I said in my head with movement.

A few moments later, I began to feel dizzy and was getting light headed. I looked up and the room was turning dark. 'Its night already' I had asked myself not knowing of what was worn with me. I rest my head on the cool desk and closed my eyes. I then began to feel a hasty sharp pain in my upper left arm. It felt as if someone drove an Iron rod through it. I winced in pain but made on sound. At the very second my mind went blank, my eyes saw nothing, and I fell to the floor and was not able to do anything because I could not move with the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edwards's point of view.**

I sat on the black leather chair where I usually sit and read my books, closed me eyes and began to think of that first day, when we met her. Her slim figure and her face reminded me of my mother a lot.

Alice had a vision of us that morning. "We are going to meet a new human that will help us with your cravings. She is slim, has long slivery - blonde hair and wears horrible clothes. There are cuts on her face which makes her appearance a bit off," were the exact words of Alice on the morning of the 10th of September, the first day of high school, yet again.

We arrived at school early that day. Bella and I went to words for a quick run just to get our day freshened a bit. When we got back, the school parking lot was filled with cars and chattering students. We managed to get pass all of the students and meet up with the rest of our family. I turned my head to Bella, while we were walking to meet the rest of our family. "Bella, would you mind, please?" I had asked her to mentally block me form the human minds, the thoughts of the students were a bit to unpleasant.

"Of course Edward, I'd be more than happy to." She replied with a loving smile.

"It's been a week since Alice told us about the girl; do you think she's here already?" I asked Bella knowing that Alice would have told her. "No, she is supposed to be here today but I haven't seen her either." Alice then whispered to us "Guys, here she comes." We looked to see a pale colored girl with bright pink blushes on her face as she passed us, it reminded me of Bella when she was a human. We stopped when we arrived in the hall as Alice, Jacob and Renesmee left to go off to their Government class while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper headed off to their senior classed. Bella and I turn and walked to our class after our spouses had left. About a few meters away form our class door, we pass that girl again and suddenly we heard a loud thud. I looked back and down on the floor to see the girl lying there with laughter around her for her clumsiness. We went over to her and I picked up her books and I saw her name and whispered it quietly, Winter Jackson. As Bella was helping her up I asked her, "You need a hand there Ms. Jackson?" Ah, there was that blush again.

"Err …Umm…. Thanks for your help. That was really kind of you." "I'm sure it was no problem Winter." Bella said. "Hey, how do you know my name?" Bella let out a soft giggle said to the girl, "Everyone knows you name sweetie. By the way, I'm Bella and this is Edward," pointing to me. "Hello Winter." I said giving her the books. "Hello Edward. Thank you for picking up my books." "I'm sure it was no problem at all." I said giving her a gentle simile. I then took Bella's hand and headed to class. "She's a sweet and lovely child, isn't she?" Bella said to me when we were seated in class. Bella removed her shield and all the thoughts came rushing in. I let out a soft growled as Bella giggled. The door then open and coming through it was Winter, she walked and stopped at the front of the class as she waited for Mr. Hans, our English teacher. I tried to listen to her thoughts but I couldn't get a clear signal. I began to get frustrated and as Bella saw this she let out her shield again. I turned my head towards her and smiled thankfully.

As Mr. Hans came in, Winter handed him her slip and then proceeded to sit next to Ryan Newton, the great grandson of Mike. He reminded me a lot of his grandfather but wasn't that cunning.

It was finally lunch. Bella and I met with the rest of the family and sat at our usual lunch table.

"So what's up bro?" Emmett asked. I looked at him harshly and he laughed. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee joined in with him. I let out a little growl as Bella rubbed my back. My day was peaceful and quiet, away from all those alarming thoughts but at the time when I tried to read Winter's, it frustrated me. They were blocked like Bella's but not fully. I heard bits and pieces but it's like AM radio station, too much static.

"Hey look, Winter's getting the 'dirty' information about the Cullens form Annala" Bella said. I looked up and saw her glancing in our direction and I decided to invite her to sit with us. I told everyone to be cautious and reserved. As she approached, her heart beat quicken.

"Um.. you called me Edward?" she said as she arrived.

"Yes I did, have a seat." She sat down in the middle of Bella and me.

"Winter, this is the rest of my family. These are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee and Jacob."

"It's very nice to meet you all." I glanced over at Jasper and saw him relaxed so was everyone else.

The sound of an beeping noise went off. I opened my eyes to see what it was and saw that my alarm clock when off saying that is 5 o'clock in the afternoon and the girls will be back by 8 o'clock. Thinking of what happened next made me quiver. Remembering how she begun to cry and ran from us and we didn't do anything cause we wanted her to have time for herself. I lay back down and continued my day dream on what happened after she ran away.

After Winter left, my eyes caught Emmett's and Bella had removed her shield.

'Edward are you sure that isn't the same child Rosalie saved from the car crash in London when we were on vacation?' I nodded in reply.

'Aw my little baby is all grown up' Emmett said in a baby voice.

12 years back Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and I went on a vacation. While we were hunting in the evening, we heard a loud crash at the roadside along a lonely road. We rushed out the forest to see what had happened and saw a car about to burst out in to flames and there was only one heart beat and crying to a child. Rosalie and Emmett rushed off to see who it was and came back with baby as the car went up into flames.

Days passed and both Rosalie and Bella got too attached to the child but they knew that soon she would have to go. They all laughed and played with her and we found out that her name was Winter. We contacted social services and got the name of her aunt and gave Winter to her. Rosalie was the most difficult one when it came to giving up Winter.

However none of us expected it to turn out this way.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my dear readers! …. My first authors note, not quite sure what to tell you guys. Okay I need to clear this one thing … I may have made it seem that Winter is abused to an extent but she's not. Her aunt usually slaps her or throws something hard at her for reasons that you will find out later … can't spoil the story now can i? **_

_**Ok we all wish that twilight was ours but sadly we can't have them .. only in our dreams.. so here goes**_

**Edward's point of view.**

I looked at my sibling brother. He looks somewhat happy like when he's with Alice at home.

"Jasper, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. In fact more than fine! When she was around, I couldn't smell humans blood Edward … I .. I couldn't smell it!" he replied with glee. Alice hugged him tightly knowing that she is happy for him … though he had many years around human blood it was still hard for it to get used to.

"Well looks like we've got a special one." Jacob said with his arm around Renesmee.

The bell than rang and we all headed to our different classes. Jacob, Renesmee, Alice, Bella and I went to English class. Alice sat in front of us while my daughter and her husband sat at the back. I sighed as we waited for Mr. Banner to come to class; he really took a long time to get here. As Mr. Banner entered, a little while later I heard a fast thumping of a heart coming from outside the door. I looked at Bella and she looked at me with one word in mind. Winter.

As she walked in, her heart started thumping faster as she saw us and tears once again began to weld in her eyes. She then handed her slip to Mr. Banner who seated her next to Jason Long. I lowered my head to Bella's ear and whispered to her to withdraw her shield from me. As she did that, thoughts of our class mates came rushing but I tried to focus on Winter's but it became frustrating so I listened to Jason as she introduced herself to him.

'_Why did Mr. Banner put her next to me of all the other people! Come on … she's so .. so ugly, she has scar under her eye! That's so gross! And she's talking to me. Man Rachel's going to get pissed!'_

Bella broke my concentration when she pushed her shield over me.  
"Listen." she said and I listened. A heart began to slow, then it raced, then it slowed again and then it raced and at that time a loud thud was heard next to us. I quickly looked down and saw Winter on the ground. I picked her up and called out to our teacher. "Someone call the ambulance now!"Mr. Banner shouted but I told him that Bella and I will take her to the hospital. He hesitated but quickly agreed. We ran out in human speed to my car. Bella sat in the back with her while I got in the driver's seat and started the car. As we pulled out I told Bella to call the others and let them know what happen and to meet us at the hospital. I raced out of the parking lot and drove to the hospital the fastest my car can carry us.

When we arrived I told Bella to park the car as took Winter in my arms and went into the E.R, where we met Carlisle. He looked at us with concern and worry. I placed her on a bed as my father's team took her in to the operation room. When Bella arrived, we sat down in the waiting room and spoke softly.

"What do you think is wrong?" she asked looking toward the door.  
"I'm not sure love; it was all so sudden I didn't even realize her heartbeat until you told me."

Just then Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper came up to us.

"What happened?" Emmett asked with a hint of fear in his voice.  
"Her heart kept racing and reducing until she went out cold, Carlisle is in there with her now."  
"Where are Renesmee and Jacob?" Bella asked. Alice replied that they stayed back but we had to keep them update on what's happening.

We all sat there waiting for a while until Carlisle came out and told us to meet him in his office. We went in there while he went to clean up and contact Winter's aunt.

He then walked into his office with an ex tray of someone's heart.

"What is that Carlisle?" Emmett asked.  
"It's Winter's heart." He held it up and pointed to a tiny dark spot on the right side of the heart as Bella, Rosalie and Alice gasped.

"See this here, that's what caused her to faint today. This is a hole in her heart. It measures about one centimeter and it seems to be expanding. I am not sure what causes it to expand but it looks like it happened very often."

"She said that she does the normal household chores when we were talking to her today during lunch and then she began crying and she ran away from us. She cried a lot today." Emmett stated.

"It could possibly be over working the heart may cause her to faint." Carlisle said.

"Today, while we were talking to her, I couldn't read her mind fully. It's similar to Bella's when she was a human but I got small bits of her thoughts. Also Jasper had claimed that he can't smell her blood or anyone else's when she is around. The others had agreed to it as well."

"I got a few glimpses of her future but like Edward's hearing, they are broken." Alice said and then continued again. "Guys she's going to wake up in two minutes."

With that we all left Carlisle's office and went to Winter's room.

**Winter's point of view.**

I paused and looked at Janelle.

"How's my story telling so far, good, bad, or horrible?"

She continued to stare at me with wide eyes.

"I need an answer woman!" with that she broke her gaze but held her wide eyes.

"That bad huh?" I joked.

"No, no. It's just … What happened to you?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I really don't remember anything much about that evening. I can remember that I woke up in a very bright room and there were seven people surrounding me. One of them was a doctor and the rest where the Cullen family but after that I went blank again. I don't really know why I blanked out that time but I knew that something was wrong with them being in that room."

_**Please review guys .. I need to know how this is going.**_


End file.
